


Don't Freak Out

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Light Possessiveness, mentions of platonic engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Jess finds something out about her girlfriend.(Elusetta: "Don't freak out, but I'm engaged to someone" for the pairing of your choice!!!")





	Don't Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> More with Deputy Adora and the beautiful Jess Black! I write these mostly for myself i think lol  
> also sort of to get through writer's block

Adora is laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. One hand is idly tracing the scar on her chest and the other is buried in her cloud of hair. She seems more contemplative than usual.

Jess is seated in a chair nearby and cleaning her bow. It’s hard to focus. Her eyes keep wandering over to Adora. It’s always like this when they’re relaxing.

They’re tucked away in a prepper hideout. Adora had found it abandoned and claimed it as her own. With a little bit of work, she’d turned it into a hideaway. The peggies couldn’t find it. Anyone Adora didn’t personally bring to it had little chance of finding it at all. Half under a haphazard pile of fallen logs and deep in the woods, it’s as close to home as Jess has. At least, when Adora is there.

And maybe Jess isn’t the greatest at the entire concept of relationships, but she feels good about this one. She likes to think of the first time she’d seen Adora, back at the mill. The cage had opened and there she stood; wild hair tied back, blood splatter across her front, and a bow held loose in her hand. Her expression had been serious but sort of startled, like she was still new to it all.

Jess still doesn’t know why she’d been so affected.

And then, no hesitation, Adora had helped her hunt down The Cook.

It’s been months since that, and so much has happened.

And now Jess is sitting underground with her girlfriend not far off. Things could be worse.

“Looking pretty thoughtful over there, darlin’. Something on your mind?”

Those warm brown eyes of hers stray over Jess’s face. She shrugs but smiles. “Wondering what my dads are up to. And some of my friends.”

Jess is never sure how to respond about that sort of thing. Her parents are dead. She tends to keep her distance from most people. Adora isn’t like that.

“They’d like you. My dads.” She hums. “My friends would too, I think. Well, one might be jealous of you.”

Meeting parents is something Jess has never done for previous girlfriends. It’s anxiety inducing. She’s got time to work it out when it comes to Adora.

Jess sets her bow aside and moves over to the bed. With some hesitation, she pulls off her jacket and tosses it aside. It’s strange to be without it. It's like armour to hide her scars, but she'll drop it for Adora.

She sits on the edge of the bed. She can’t see many reasons why someone would be jealous of her. Living in the woods and playing The Most Dangerous Game everyday? Not exactly an ideal lifestyle.

“What, can’t shoot a bow as well as me?”

Adora grins, reaching one hand lazily over to rub at Jess’s back. “She definitely can’t. But no, it’s-- well, strange.” A hum. “Don’t freak out, but I’m engaged to someone. Sort of.”

Jess scowls. “What the hell?” She turns to face Adora, pulling slightly away from her. “What do you mean, sort of?”

“Loud,” Adora says, flinching.

She gulps. “Sorry.” Adora doesn’t do well with loud noises when her hearing aides are in. “But what do you mean? ‘Dor, I ain’t a homewrecker.”

“Sweet, you aren’t.” She shrugs. “It’s just… I’ve got a good friend. She and I had some bad relationships. We just… Made this sort of pack that if we were both single at thirty-five, we’d get married. A… soft engagement.” She reaches out to her again. “I’ve got more than enough time and… I don’t think I’ll be single then.”

With no warning, Jess pushes Adora back on the bed and straddles her. “I don’t care who she is. She can’t have you.”

The deputy lights up. She grins and sets her hands on Jess’s hips. “Oh? Why not?” She drags her fingernails down the sides of her hips. “Have any reasons for me?”

Jess leans down and presses a kiss to the underside of Adora’s jaw. Moving down, she does the same at the crook of her neck. Scraping her teeth against the meat of Adora’s neck, she follows it with a whisper. “Because you’re mine.”

She sits back and seeings Adora’s lips parted just a bit, pupils dilating a touch.

She’s just shy of breathless when she responds. “I mean, I suppose that’s a good answer.”

“Better be.”

Adora’s expression shifts then. She softens and reaches up to brush the hair from Jess’s face. Her thumbs trace over the scars on Jess’s cheek. “Sweet thing, the devil himself would have to take me from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
